(BangHim) Pick-Up Line Master-nim
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you've got fine written all over you.—Pernahkah kalian mendengar kata-kata seperti ini? Can I take your picture to prove to all my friends that angels do exist? —Atau yang seperti ini? Pernahkah? Kkkk We called this a pick up line, Bebs A BangHim fic


**BANGHIM/ YAOI/PICK UP LINE MASTER-NIM**

 **Title: Pick Up Line Master-nim**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T (Warning: Author tidak bertanggung jawab atas rasa kegelian akut, kronis tingkat tinggi#Plakk)**

 **Genre: Fluff/Romance/Comedy?/AU**

 **Length: One Shoot**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Hime Chan**

 **Bang Yong Guk *Guk, come here~#plak*^^**

 **Support Cast:**

 **Young Jae & Zelo (Gukie's brothers)**

 **Dae Hyun & Jong Up (Gukie's brother's boyfriends*just mention*)**

 **Disclaimer: B.A.P BangHim is their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ ^^**

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Author's Note:** Annyeong~~~^0^ Who like some of the fluff and cheesy BangHim? I suggest you to listening to the Girl's Day's song Darling while reading this story. Are we good? Good~*YoungielagiPe-'a* Akhir kata, Happy Reading, BANGHIM SHIPPERS~~! ***Bbyong~***

 **Summary:** _Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you've got fine written all over you._ —Pernahkah kalian mendengar kata-kata seperti ini _? Can I take your picture to prove to all my friends that angels do exist?_ —Atau yang seperti ini? Pernahkah? _Kkkk~ We called this a pick up line, Bebs~_

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **Pick Up Line Master-nim**

 _I fell in love with you I couldn't show you my love_

 _Like a butterfly you flew and sat atop my heart  
And like a bee, you stung my love  
I drown in sweet temptation_

 _Call me your darling darling, make me melt  
Sugar pop, my lollipop, I'm gonna shout  
Call you my darling darling, you're so sweet  
Oh, you teasingly make me even hotter, only you  
Only you only you my only you_

 _Sugar sugar sugar You're very much my start  
Let's try singing a song where the love has gone missing  
Even that intensely intensely bright moon knows of my heart  
Sugar sugar sugar you're so sweet_

 _Oh baby, it softly pops pops soda pop pop pop  
It stings and tickles my neck my my my  
I fell in love with you, I want to sink deep inside of you_

 _Stars a pouring down on the beach  
They softly touch your knees  
I want to lie down and sleep on the beach with you_

 _Call me your darling darling, make me melt~  
_ -

—GIRL'S DAY : DARLING—

" _I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there._ _ **So, I'm going to need your name and number for insurance purposes.**_ _"_

"..."

 _Krik,_

 _Krik,_

 _Kriiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkk..._

Hening.

Oh? Darimana suara jangkrik itu datangnya~?

" _Eum, excuse me?"_ Yong Guk bertanya ragu. Mungkin, namja luar biasa cantik bermata _doe_ ini salah orang?

" _Sorry, but you owe me a drink."_

Kata-kata si namja cantik membuat cekung kerut di antara alis Yong Guk semakin dalam. _"Why?"_ tanya-nya menyahut ragu. Yong Guk juga tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya menyahut makhluk aneh yang muncul dari antah-berantah dan langsung mengajaknya... bicara? Ne, 'bicara', tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

" _ **Because when I looked at you, I dropped mine."**_

 _Siiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggg..._

 _What the... wait, this thing's what people called 'cheesy pick up line', right?_

Apa makhluk cantik di hadapannya ini sedang mabuk, eoh, tiba-tiba menggodainya di depan gerbang kampus? Dan lagi, apa dia sadar kalau saat ini teman-teman dekat Yong Guk berada di antara mereka, menatapinya dengan mata terbelalak dan rahang jatuh? _Err,_ untuk yang terakhir, Yong Guk ingin sekali menertawakan wajah konyol mereka.

 _ **"I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by YOU~"**_ Dan lagi-lagi makhluk cantik ini membor-bardir Yong Guk dengan cetusan _cheesy pick up line_ lainnya, seolah tengah membantah tuduhan yang otak Yong Guk layangkan padanya dalam diam.

"... Permisi, apa aku mengenalmu?" Terlalu _shock,_ Yong Guk tumpu untuk mengeluarkan reaksi lain. Makhluk cantik yang ditanyainya langsung tersenyum; lengkung bulan sabit, _eye dimples,_ dan... _bunny tooth..._

WOW!

 _He's so GORGEOUS!_

 _"Kkkkk~ My name is Kim Him Chan. So, do you gonna tell me your name and number or not? You know?_ _Most people like to watch the Olympics, because they only happen once every 4 years,_ _ **but I'd rather talk to you cause the chance of meeting someone so special only happens once in a lifetime.**_ _"_

 _Krik,_

 _Krik,_

 _Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkk..._

 _There it is~ another pick up line._

Sampai kapan makhluk can – _ugh,_ Kim Him Chan ini, akan menggunakan _pick up line_ untuk berbicara dengannya?! "Maaf, Kim Him Chan-ssi, ak—"

 _"Just call me Him Chan. I just noticed you noticing me and_ _ **I just wanted to give you notice that I noticed you too**_ _. I really need your name,_ _ **because the only thing your eyes haven't told me is your name**_ _."_

 _Damn!_

Yong Guk sukses menganga hingga sikutan dari sang sahabat di sampingnya membawa namja itu kembali ke dunia 'nyata'. " _Oh, eh..._ namaku Bang Yong Guk. Kau bisa memanggilku Yong Guk."

 _"Nice to meet you, Yong Guk~! Are your parents bakers?"_

 _"No! Why?"_ respon Yong Guk waswas, curiga kalau pertanyaan ini akan mengarah pada _pick up line_ lainnya.

 _ **"Cause they sure made you a cutie pie!"**_

JDEEEEEERRRRR...

 _Bingo._

Kecurigaan Yong Guk benar.

 _Another pick up line, huh?_

 _Kim Him Chan is... a weirdo? Yes, a super cute weirdo it is..._

" _Eum..._ senang berkenalan denganmu, Him Chan." Yong Guk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kalau dirinya bukanlah namja yang punya sopan-santun, ia pastilah telah mengambil jurus langkah seribu sedari tadi. Bang Yong Guk adalah orang yang simpel, berurusan dengan makhluk cantik super aneh jelas tidak masuk dalam agendanya. "Tapi... sekarang aku harus pergi. Teman-temanku sudah menunggu. Annyeong~!"

Yong Guk benar-benar kabur sekarang. Lebih dulu di depan beberapa langkah dari teman-temannya yang mengekor di belakang, setelah sebelumnya mereka semua melambaikan tangan bersahabat dan berseru _'bye'_ pada Him Chan.

Namun,

 _"Wait!"_

... makhluk cantik itu belum menyerah.

 _"You dropped something back here!"_

Seruan tersebut sukses membuat langkah cepat Yong Guk terhenti. Ia berbalik, menatap bingung ke arah Him Chan. _"What?"_

Senyuman mempesona itu... lagi-lagi Him Chan memperlihatkan senyuman itu! _**"This conversation, lets pick it up later tonight~"**_

"..."

 _Siiiiiiiiiinnnggg..._

 _"Really, they say dating is a numbers game..._ _ **so, can I get your number?**_ _Rejection can lead to emotional stress for both parties involved and emotional stress can lead to physical complications such as headaches, ulcers, cancerous tumors, and even death!_ _ **So, for my health and yours, JUST SAY YES!**_ _"_

 _Krik,_

 _Krik,_

 _Kriiiiiiiiiikkkkkk..._

 _ **Point taken.**_

 _Seriously, what kind of thing that lil' head beautiful have in mind?_

~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)(^o^=)/~~~~~~~

" _Were you in Boy Scouts?"_

" _No, why?"_

" _ **Because you sure have tied my heart in a knot."**_

" _Do you know karate?"_

" _Mmm... a little... why?"_

" _ **Because your body is really kickin'."**_

" _Pinch me."_

" _Err, Why?"_

" _ **You're so fine I must be dreaming."**_

" _Did it hurt?"_

" _Did what hurt?"_

" _ **When you fell out of heaven?"**_

" _If I could rearrange the alphabet,_ _ **I would put 'U' and 'I' together**_ _."_

" _If your heart was a prison,_ _ **I would like to be sentenced for life**_ _."_

-...Begitulah.

Yong Guk bahkan belum mengenal Kim Him Chan dua-puluh-empat jam, tapi, dia sudah tidak dapat menghitung lagi berapa dan bagaimana dirinya bisa jatuh, dan mengikuti beribu-ribu godaan _cheesy pick up line_ namja cantik itu.

Apa dia menyesal telah memberikan nomornya dan mengiyakan ajakan _'date'_ dari Him Chan?

 _Nah~_

 _Of course NOT!_

 _He's gonna be the most stupid human ever if he reject this gorgeous cutie pie!_

 _At least, that is what all his best friends said._

Namanya Kim Him Chan. Dia adalah mahasiswa jenius, mempesona, dan tentu saja, sangat populer dari _SNUA School of National Traditional Music Major._ Yong Guk pernah mendengar nama Him Chan dan kepopulerannya, namun, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu tatap dengan namja itu—ralat, kedua, setelah di gerbang kampus tadi siang. Harus diakui, kabar angin tidaklah berbohong dan melebih-lebihkan. Hanya saja... Yong Guk tidak menyangka kalau Him Chan... sangat aneh dan seorang... _cheesy pick up line freak?_

"Him Chan, bisakah... _ng..._ kau bicara... normal? Kesampingkan _pick up line_ dan segala macamnya? Aku benar-benar tidak nyaman mendengar semua... 'pujian' itu. Maaf, jika aku terdengar sangat kasar, tapi—"

" _Hahahaha~"_

Dan Kim Him Chan tertawa. Heboh.

Wae?

"Omo, seharusnya aku sudah menduga hal ini! _I can't believe that Young Jae and Zelo playing trick on me again! Hahaha~_ "

 _Deg!_

Young Jae?

Zelo?

Dua bocah bernama Young Jae dan Zelo yang Yong Guk kenal...

" _Are you talking about my brothers?"_

" _Kkkk~_ Ne. Sebenarnya, Yong Guk, ini adalah ide mereka. Aku hanya meminta tolong diperkenalkan padamu tapi, mereka bilang kalau kau lebih suka namja pemberani yang berbicara langsung dan selalu menggunakan _cheesy pick up line._ _Hahaha,_ awalnya aku tidak percaya _, but damn! They are look so serious that I can't believed myself to believing them!_ "

Yong Guk hanya menganga mendengar penjelasan panjang Him Chan. Jadi, semua ini ide konyol adik-adiknya?! OMO! Pantas dua bocah itu tersenyum dan terkikik penuh arti saat Yong Guk menuruni tangga—hendak berangkat 'kencan', menemui Him Chan di cafe—tadi.

 _ **#Flashback**_

"Kkkk~ Mau kemana, Gukie Hyung? Sebentar lagi gelap, lho~" Zelo berdendang, menumpu lutut di atas sofa dengan tubuh depan bersandar pada sandarannya; mirip anak kecil yang mengintip orang tuanya dengan jahil. Yang tidak dimengerti Yong Guk, bocah itu terdengar tengah menggodainya.

"Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu, Maknae? Kau menginginkan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Yong Guk curiga. Matanya menyipit saat Zelo mengerucutkan bibir dan mendengus.

" _Huh!_ Satu-satunya yang kuinginkan adalah kau secepatnya punya pacar supaya tidak mengganggu kencanku dan Jongupie lagi! _Oh,_ dan jangan lupa, perlakukanlah calon-kakak-ipar-kami dengan baik dalam kencan ini, ne!?"

"D-darimana kau... tunggu, Him Chan bu-bukan pacarku! Dia hanya—"

"Oh... jadi namanya 'Him Chan'? _What a good name! He must be as pretty as his name~~_ " Zelo mendongak dan menutup mata, ber- _daydream_ akan rupa dari 'Him Chan'. "Semoga sukses dengan kencanmu, Hyung~"

"YAH! Kami tidak berkencan! Kami baru berkenalan tadi dan dia—"

"Omonaaa~ tidak berkencan? Wow, Hyung! Ini adalah kali pertama aku mencium ribuan-taman-bunga dari tubuhmu! Berapa banyak kau memakai parfum? Satu? Dua? _OH!_ ATAU MUNGKIN TIGA BOTOL?! W.O.W. **WOW!** "

Datang komentar heboh dan lebay dari Young Jae. Yong Guk bahkan tidak sadar kalau bocah itu berdiri di belakangnya; mengendusnya.

"YAH! Aku memakai parfum seperti biasanya! Dan berhenti mengendusiku, Young Jae."

Kata-kata Yong Guk penuh peringatan tajam, membuat namja bermata _doe_ yang ia pelototi cengengesan, menarik diri, lalu secepat mungkin berlari ke samping Zelo. Takut? _No._ Meskipun berwajah manis, Young Jae adalah _devil._ Zelo bahkan lebih parah lagi. Lihatlah, keduanya saling berbisik dan terkikik, menatap Yong Guk hingga membuatnya bergidik ngeri; seolah kedua setan itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang pastinya mengerikan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. _Hiiiiii..._

 _ **#End Flashback**_

Sekarang Yong Guk mengerti arti akan sikap-lebih-aneh keduanya. Syukurlah ternyata ketakutannya akan kematian-akibat-sesuatu-mengerikan tidak terjadi. _Huft..._

Jadi... adik-adikya sudah mengenal Him Chan, eoh?

"Bagaimana kau mengenal Young Jae dan Zelo? Young Jae berbeda universitas denganmu. Apalagi Zelo; dia, 'kan, baru lulus _high school._ "

Alih-alih mendapatkan jawaban langsung, Yong Guk malah menyaksikan wajah cengengesan; ujung lidah dijepit di antara belahan bibir, dan gestur malu-malu berupa satu tangan menggusak belakang kepala. " _Ng..._ sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya...?"

"... mereka... **memergokiku**..." kata Him Chan mencicit. Yong Guk bahkan sedikit mencondongkan tubuh untuk mendengarnya.

"Memergokimu... apa?"

Makhluk cantik di samping Yong Guk tampak ragu-ragu, memandang ke manapun kecuali dirinya. " _Ugh,_ janji kau tidak akan marah padaku?"

 _Hah?_ Marah? Wae? Kenapa seorang pecinta kedamaian dan kemanusiaan seperti Bang Yong Guk akan marah?

"Ne. Aku janji."

"Benar-benar 'janji"?"

Kali ini Him Chan mengulurkan kelingkingnya. Memangnya mereka bocah umur berapa?!

" _Huft..._ Yaksok! Katakan saja, Him Chan...!"

"Lihat? Sekarang saja kau marah!"

 _Tsk!_ Kalau saja sudut alis serta mata _foxy_ tersebut tidak turun, kalau saja bibir pink mungil yang penuh itu tidak mengerucut dengan lucu, dan kalau saja pipinya yang putih berseri tidak menggembung, Yong Guk pastilah akan menggemeretakkan gigi jengkel. Garis bawahi, JENGKEL, bukannya marah, _'key?!_

" _Tsk!_ Aku tidak marah, Him Chan. Aku hanya begitu penasaran. Katakanlah, kenapa kau berpikir aku akan marah? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yong Guk sepelan mungkin, berusaha menunjukkan kalau dirinya tidak 'marah'.

Setelah beberapa detik bertukar-tatap waswas, Him Chan akhirnya merogoh ke dalam tas ransel _black leather_ yang sedari tadi disandangnya. Pergerakan sekilas si cantik membuat aroma dari _strawberry_ menghampiri indera penciuman Yong Guk. Him Chan beraroma _strawberry_? _Kkkk~_ bukan hanya wajah, produk perawatan yang namja cantik ini pakai juga seperti yeoja, ne?!

Brugh!

"Nah! Kurasa itu sudah semuanya!" pekik Him Chan riang. Jemari putihnya meluruskan susunan, tumpukan buku ber- _cover_ hitam tebal yang tadi baru saja dikeluarkannya dari tas ke atas meja bar.

Itu... apa?

"Him Chan, ini buku apa?"

Ekspresi riang dari wajah cantik itu lenyap seketika, berganti murung. "Bukalah. Kurasa... kau berhak memilikinya." Ada penyesalan yang kental dari cara Him Chan berbicara. Terlebih, kepalanya tertunduk dalam, seakan malu. Wae?

Barulah ketika Yong Guk membuka buku bersampul hitam itu, dia mengerti.

Di dalamnya, seperti halnya _photobook_ yang sering Young Jae koleksi; di mana terdapat ribuan sosok namjachingu-nya yang merupakan penyanyi solo tenar itu, Jung Dae Hyun, dalam berbagai pose. Tapi sekarang, bukan penyanyi solo tenar, bukan pula seseorang ternama. Di setiap lembar hanya ada wajah dari seorang Bang Yong Guk si mahasiswa mechanic biasa. Namun entah kenapa, dari setiap lembar, Yong Guk si manusia biasa terlihat begitu berbeda.

Semua terlihat begitu indah.

Seolah Bang Yong Guk adalah salah satu dari gambaran seorang manusia sempurna.

Ini pastilah tidak lepas dari keahlian si fotografer.

Dan yang pasti, foto-foto ini diambil tanpa sepengetahuan sang objek bidikan.

"Aku men- _stalker_ -mu selama 7 tahun belakangan."

 _DEG!_

"Mwo?! Kau... men-stal—"

"Tapi aku sudah tidak melakukannya lagi! Percayalah!" tukas Him Chan cepat. Matanya menatap lurus Yong Guk, menyakinkannya. "Young Jae dan Zelo memergokiku. Mereka mengancam akan melaporkan perbuatanku padamu. Aku hanya... tidak ingin kau membenciku, Yong Guk. Selama ini aku cukup senang hanya dengan memotret dan mengagumimu diam-diam. Tapi sekarang... aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi. Young Jae dan Zelo lah yang menyadarkanku. Mereka berkata kalau seharusnya rasa suka diungkapkan, bukannya bersembunyi dan merahasiakannya. Maafkan aku, Yong Guk. Kau boleh... membuang atau membakar buku-buku itu, kalau kau mau."

Dari cara marbel hitam indah itu menatap tumpukan buku nanar, jelas, apa yang dikatakan bertentangan dengan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Jujur, Yong Guk tersentuh.

" _Hei, Him Chan,_ _are you a microwave oven?"_

"Mwo?"

" _Kkkk~ cause you melt my heart,"_ celoteh Yong Guk _cheeky,_ terkikik geli atas _pick up line_ -nya sendiri.

Pada awalnya Him Chan menganga tidak percaya, namun beberapa detik kemudian namja cantik itu juga ikut terkekeh. _"Kkkk~ not bad~"_

"Hei, Him Chan," panggil Yong Guk tiba-tiba.

"Ne?"

" _I don't know you,_ _ **but I think I love you already**_ _."_

Untuk yang satu ini, sisa kikikan Him Chan musnah dalam sekejap, berganti tarikan nafas terkesiap.

" _Someone should call the police,_ _ **because you just stole my heart!**_ _"_

 _Blush~_

Wajah cantik itu memerah padam.

" _Hei, Him Chan, can I follow you home?"_

"W-wae?"

" _ **Cuse my parents always told me to follow my dreams~"**_

 _Blushhhh~~_

Lebih merah lagi.

Sepertinya, Yong Guk akan menyukai permainan _'cheesy pick up line'_ ini.

~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)(^o^=)/~~~~~~~

 **OMAKE**

 _"Have you been to the doctor lately?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _ **"Cause I think you're lacking some Vitamin Me~"**_

 _"Kkkk~ Really? But why my doctor says that I'm lacking_ _ **Vitamin U**_ _?"_

 _"Hahaha~"_

Young Jae dan Zelo menganga, menatap tidak percaya dua _love bird_ yang bergelung mesra di atas sofa panjang sembari berbalas _cheesy pick up line._ _Ewh~_

"Hyung?" panggil Zelo lirih pada Young Jae.

"Ne?"

"Sampai kapan mereka akan berhenti bersikap menjijikkan? Aku merinding." Tubuh Zelo bahkan bergetar merinding, menatar nanar Yong Guk dan Him Chan yang seolah tidak bosan berbagi kecupan kecil. Mesra. **Dan menjijikkan.**

Young Jae melarikan jemari ke dahi dan menggeleng, pusing. "Entahlah, Zelo. Aku menyesal telah mengerjai dan menyarankan _pick up line_ pada Himchanie Hyung. MENYESAL!" teriaknya frustasi.

Sayang, teriakan membahana Young Jae layaknya lonceng angin merdu yang tidak berpengaruh sama sekali mengganggu kemesraan duo BangHim.

 _"Hime, are you an interior decorator?_ _ **Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful~**_ _"_

 _"Kkkk~ Gukie, is your body from McDonald's?_ _ **Cause I'm Lovin' It!**_ _"_

 **FIN**

NB: HIDUP BANGHIM! BAP IS FOREVER~!\\(^0^)/ I love you, Hime~~~#Plakk *digampar Gukie*


End file.
